


A Qrow's Luck in Winter

by WinterOfAtlas



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterOfAtlas/pseuds/WinterOfAtlas
Summary: Qrow Branwen never thought the day would come where he got to marry the woman of his dreams. Now, by some rare stroke of luck, that day was here. He just never would have been able to guess who the woman of his dreams would be....





	A Qrow's Luck in Winter

**A Qrow's Luck in Winter**

Snow fell softly upon the already white ground. The delicate flakes in the sky were interrupted by the harshness of an entire fleet of steel aircraft hovering around a singular, seemingly peaceful building in the middle of the forest.

“You know you didn’t have to go overboard with the ships, James,” Qrow Branwen said, overlooking the scene in front of him as he leaned against the iron railing that separated the porch of the ceremony hall from the rest of the woods.

“What’s overboard?” James Ironwood asked as he exited the building, a small whiskey glass clutched in each hand.

The senior huntsman gestures to the fleet and turns to the general, revealing that his usual garb has been replaced by a black tux with red detailing, but with his necklace still hanging from its normal place. “That. That’s overboard.”

Ironwood chuckles with a shake of his head. “With your semblance and Jacques’ temper, can’t be too careful.” Ironwood offers one of the glasses to Qrow, who generously takes it. “For your nerves.”

Qrow nods his thanks, downing the liquid in one fell gulp.

“Still not backing out?” Ironwood asked, causing Qrow to let out a surprised cough.

“What?! Why would I-”

“Just asking. The seconds are ticking down on a bet Ozpin and I made years ago.”

Leaning back against the railing, Qrow looked down at the empty glass in his hand. “And what exactly was that bet?”

“Ozpin bet that you two would end up married. And I bet that she’d kill you long before that happened.”

Checking himself over, Qrow let out a muffled laugh. “Well, she hasn’t killed me yet.”

Ironwood interjected. “But there’s still time before you say your ‘I do’s.’”

“Fair point. I mean, I wouldn’t put it past her. The hell we’ve been through a lot to get to where we are now…”

“Sure, you’ve both been through some rough patches, but you’ve made it. And I’ll admit, it’s...good to see you both happy.”

Qrow smirks. “Happy for me? You sure you aren’t losing it, James?”

“I’m not so sure anymore.” Placing himself against the railing next to Qrow, Ironwood gives a hefty pat to the huntsman’s shoulder. “I certainly know by marrying her, you’re leaving a trail of men with broken hearts in her wake.”

“Oh believe me, I know.” Qrow puts the glass down, taking his signature flask from his jacket pocket. “I bet they were pissed that the most gorgeous woman in Atlas was off the market.”

“I’m surprised there weren’t riots in my ranks the moment she announced her engagement. But I won’t argue with you there. Jacque Schnee may be an ass, but he makes some damn beautiful girls.”

Taking a sip of his drink, Qrow chuffs. “Oh please. That wasn’t him, that was all Willow.”

Laughing, Ironwood shakes his head. “You’re right on that one.”

“Qrow!” A commanding female voice causes Qrow to jump, turning his back to the doorway and closing his eyes, just as Winter slips outside, Weiss right on her heels.

“Winter! You can’t let him see you in your dress!” Weiss protested, trying to drag the bride back indoors.

Qrow holds up a finger. “That’s why I’ve got my eyes closed kid!”

Winter huffs, crossing her arms and pulling out of her sister’s grip. “It’s not like it matters anyway, I’m marrying the world’s best unlucky charm.”

“Thankfully, I think you counteract that bad luck, Ice Queen,” Qrow grumbles, eyes still squeezed shut.

“Either way,” Winter walks up to Qrow, hugging him from behind and placing a kiss on his neck. “Everyone’s seated for the ceremony, so I’ll see you at the altar soon, my love.”

Red creeps onto Qrow’s cheeks, and not from the alcohol. “Okay. I’ll...I’ll see you soon.”

Weiss rolls her eyes at the show of affection between the two. “Oh come on, Winter! We gotta make sure you look absolutely perfect!” Winter lets out a small giggle as she finally allows her younger sister to whisk her back inside.

“Uncle Qrowwwww! Come on! We wanna start!” The squeals of Ruby Rose came blasting from the inside of the building.

“Just a minute kid! I’m coming!” Qrow yelled back, finally opening his eyes with the click of the door closing.

“I never thought I’d see the day when the silver-tongued Branwen would be flustered,” James laughs.

“Well, believe it or not, that woman makes it happen.”

Ironwood holds out a firm hand. “Dare I say good luck in there, Qrow?”

Taking it, Qrow lets out a genuine smile. “Thank you, James.”

“Now get in there and marry your girl, before the Atlas military shows up to steal her away!”

Qrow nods, starting towards the door. “Yes sir.”

Tai, Ruby, Yang, Glynda, Blake, and Weiss stand in the entryway to the ceremony hall, which has been decorated in shades of bright crimson, ice blue, and a soft gray. Ruby, Tai, and Yang wear gray suits, with red dress shirts underneath, while Glynda, Blake, and Weiss all don flowing gray and blue floor-length dresses.

Team RWBY all beamed from ear to ear (except for Blake, who was surely screaming with joy on the inside). Ruby was hardly able to contain her pure excitement as she nearly bounced out of her high heels watching her uncle approach.

Tai took a step forward, pulling his teammate into a hug. “I’m beyond happy for you, Qrow. I’ve been waiting a long time for this day to come. Winter is a lucky woman.”

“It’s me who, for once, is the lucky one,” Qrow says softly back to his dear friend before pulling away. Taking a deep breath, Qrow goes through the doors into the ceremony space.

He walks up to the altar, which is decorated in the same colors, flower arrangements dawning roses, snowbells, and gray feathers. As he looks upon the guests: huntsmen and women, old friends, he catches his breath seeing a black-haired, red-eyed woman sitting in the back row. Raven.

He tears his eyes away from her and stands at the altar, his hands fidgeting nervously behind his back where Harbinger would normally be. 

From the back corner, violin music begins, and the doors at the end of the aisle open up, Ruby and Weiss leading the charge, linked arm in arm. They make their way down the aisle gracefully, going to stand by their uncle and sister’s sides respectively.

Next came Yang and Blake, looking just as happy to be linked with one another as they were walking down the aisle before Yang split off to be on Qrow’s side and Blake on Winter’s.

Last was Glynda and Tai, who both beamed with pride in being part of the occasion. Glynda gave a subtle nod of respect to Qrow and Tai before she went to stand beside Blake. Tai on the other hand, exchanged a quick, playful handshake with Qrow before settling in behind his two daughters.

From the side door, Oscar entered, with the demeanor of Ozpin heavily present in the young man. He goes to stand behind Qrow, holding a folder in front of him as he keeps his attention down the aisle.

Ozpin reaches forward and places his hand on Qrow’s shoulder. “You ready for this?”

Qrow wipes a bead of sweat from his forehead and whispers back to Ozpin Oscar. “Maybe.”

Oscar stands straight up, and whispers under his own breath. “You’ll be just fine. Just remember how much you love her. And that the hardest part is over. You’re already lucky enough that she agreed to become yours forever.”

Getting lost for a moment, Qrow remembers back to the day where he asked Winter to marry him. The flowers in full bloom around them on the cliffside of Mistral as he got down on one knee and presented Winter with a diamond ring and the most important question anyone will ever ask someone.

“Yeah. Okay. You’re right, Oz.”

With another song on the violin beginning, Zwei comes prancing down the aisle, a red, satin pillow in his mouth with both the rings perched atop it. His corgi legs seem to bounce to the beat of the music as he approaches the altar, the little nub of his tail going as fast as it possibly can.

Ruby bends down, allowing Zwei to bring the pillow and rings to her, and the corgi proudly plops himself right at Qrow’s heel, his tongue flopping out of one side of his mouth.

With a flourish of her hand, Ruby then sends a trail of rose petals down the aisle, earning ooos from the wedding guests with the almost magical moment.

“Alright Qrow. Only one person left,” Ozpin mumbles under his breath.

“I...I’m not sure she’s gonna make it,” Qrow whispers back with a huff.

With a slight chuckle, Oscar adjusts himself and opens the folder in front of him. “Why do you say that?”

Qrow scratches the back of his head before counting on his fingers. “Well let’s see...there’s…”

Ozpin gains a stern tone, stopping Qrow. “She’s coming, Qrow. If she was going to run, she would have done it long ago.”

“Well I wouldn’t wait for her,” Qrow says, barely audible.

Right on cue, the wedding march music started up, causing Qrow to stand straight up at attention.

Almost like out of a fairy tale, the doors opened thanks to Weiss’ semblance, revealing Ironwood, escorting Winter. Adorned in a flowing, trumpet-shaped, flowing white gown, with light feather-embroidered detailing throughout the bodice and skirt. Her snow-white hair is worn down and swept to one side, a crown atop her head with crystals that imitate the feather pattern on her dress. In her hands, she holds a red rose bouquet with white and black feathers sticking out of it. The Schnee snowflake and Qrow’s insignia hanging as charms around the stems and falling over her white-gloved hands.

Qrow falters a little upon seeing his bride, his knees growing weak. With a nudge from Zwei, Qrow perks himself back up and whispers a quick “good boy” to Zwei, his eyes still all for Winter.

Blue eyes keep locked onto red as the two smiles back at each other, almost as if no one else but the two of them existed in the world. 

As Ironwood and Winter finally reach the altar, Qrow lets a stunned “wow” escape his lips.

Ironwood hands Winter off to Qrow, placing her hands gently into his as she takes her place in front of her groom. Before going to sit, Ironwood winks at her, quietly whispering “take good care of him, Winter.”

Holding onto Qrow’s hands, Winter beams, her eyes sparkling with pure adoration as she gets lost in his eyes.

Ozpin clears his throat, looking down at his folder and stepping up onto a box to help improve his height as Oscar. “We are gathered here today to unite these two, rather unique spirits, as one. Winter Schnee and Qrow Branwen, both huntsmen, trained and practicing their craft in very different ways, managed to cross one another’s paths, and in tow, found themselves falling in love.”

Zoning out Ozpin’s words, Winter gave Qrow’s hands a gentle and quick squeeze. “You clean up nicely, bird brain.”

“Thanks, Ice Queen. And might I say you look sexy as hell,” Qrow smirked.

Winter gives him a bit of a warning glare, trying to withhold a smile as her face turns bright red.

“Although their lives have not been easy, they’ve endured the trials...and troublesome semblances...that life has put in front of them. But enough from me…” Oscar looks over at Ruby. “I believe you have the rings, Miss Rose?”

Ruby bounces on her heels, presenting the pillow to Ozpin. “Yes!”

Ozpin takes the rings from Ruby, giving Qrow’s to Winter, and Winter’s to Qrow. “And I believe you two have your own vows?”

Qrow clutches Winter’s ring between his fingers. “Yes…” He clears his throat, staring straight into Winter’s eyes. “Okay...okay…”

Winter gives him a reassuring smile, mouthing “you’ve got this” to him.

With a nod and a quick, deep breath, Qrow begins. “Since the day I met you Winter...well, that was the best day of my life. You yelled at me for doing something completely stupid. And of course, I had some witty comeback for you. But even so, you caught my attention...and my heart. Because somehow, by some miracle, you were able to handle my idiocy.”

He paused for a moment before continuing, getting slightly choked up. With another clear of his throat, he soldiers on. “I have a lot of problems, one of which being the huge cloud of ever-present bad luck looming over me. And yet, you make me feel like the luckiest person alive, no matter what. You’ve become my best friend, sorry Tai,” Qrow glances back at his old teammate with a chuckle. “And I can’t believe it...that I’m marrying my best friend.”

Tears form in the huntsman’s eyes. “And you’ve helped me deal with so many things in my life. And now...you’re here to help me begin a new one. I love you...so much and I will never leave your side. Never.”

Winter tears up and with a sniffle, holds out her hand for Qrow to slip the ring on. With a shaky hand, Qrow slides the ring gently onto her finger and settles her hand back into his own. It is then that Winter lets a single tear roll down her cheek and onto her dress.

“Alright, Winter. You’re up,” Ozpin whispers.

Clutching Qrow’s ring tightly to her chest, Winter lets out a small chuckle. “I don’t know how I’m gonna follow that.” 

The entire audience, still fawning over Qrow’s vows, has a few soft laughs fall over it from Winter’s remark.

Reaching up, Qrow cups Winter’s cheek. “It’s okay. Just take a deep breath and relax.”

Winter listens, giving a nod with her eyes. “When I first met you, Qrow Branwen, I’m not going to lie, I absolutely, one-hundred percent despised you. How a drunkard huntsman with almost no regard for the rules could earn so much respect from those I looked up to and strived to be, I had no idea.”

Qrow chuckles under his breath, not about to deny her claims.

“But then, through our fights, both physical and verbal, something changed that I never expected. I started to fall for you. Your charming smirks, your idiotic comebacks, the frustratingly intoxicatingly fetching way you do...pretty much everything...and what girl doesn’t have a thing for a man that knows his way around a sword...scythe...shotgun?”

Qrow turns as red as his cape as he takes in every single word, his gaze making sure to take in every inch of her as she stands in front of him.

“I began to forget the scars in my past, the hardships I’d endured as an heiress. Forget about how much my muscles screamed after a day of training. Forget about any little thing that was bothering me. Because I knew...I would get to come home to you.”

Winter swallows, continuing on as her words begin to waver with emotion. “Mistral, Vale, Vacuo, or Atlas...it doesn’t matter where we are, my home was and always will be with you. I look forward to burying our demons in the past and looking to a bright future with you by my side. My huntsman, my best friend, my love, and now…”

Taking the ring between her fingers, Winter slips it onto Qrow’s finger. “My husband.”

Ozpin beams, putting a hand on each of their shoulders. “Winter Schnee, do you take Qrow Branwen to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

Winter nods. “I do.”

“And Qrow Branwen, do you take Winter Schnee to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

Qrow begins to inch closer to Winter. “Hell yes, I do.”

“Then...by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you...huntsman and wife. Qrow, you may now kiss your bride.”

Slipping his hands around her waist, Qrow dips Winter down, kissing her passionately, making, for a moment, a world that was just the two of them, even with cheers and applause surrounding them.

After their kiss, Winter regains her balance with an overjoyed giggle and points at Ozpin. “That’s Specialist Branwen to you!”

Oscar throws his hands up in surrender and Qrow laughs, wrapping his arm around his now-wife. “You heard her Oz, that’s Specialist Branwen to you!”

“Mr. ...and Specialist Branwen, I do apologize,” Ozpin laughs.

“Hell yeah!” WInter yells, grabbing Qrow and in turn, dipping him into another kiss.

Team RWBY, Tai, and Zwei jump excitedly around the newlyweds as they begin to walk back down the aisle and out of the building to head towards the reception.

Still laughing, Winter rests her head on Qrow’s shoulder and watches the kids’ excitement for the activities to unfold.

“Let’s get this party on!” Yang exclaims, grabbing Blake’s hand.

“Yeah!” Ruby, Weiss, and the joining Ren, Nora, and Jaune exclaimed, all huddling up with one another.

Winter links her arm through Qrow’s with a wink. “Shall we get this party started, Mr. Branwen?”

Qrow smiles, pulling her as closely as he can manage. “Why yes, we shall, Mrs. Branwen.”

“I will say, I like the sound of that when you say it.”

“So do I,” Qrow mutters, kissing her cheek.

Dropping her voice, Winter pulls Qrow down to her so she can whisper in his ear. “And after the party, we get to sneak away for the best part of the night.”

Turning bright red, Qrow turns, kissing her ear and whispers back. “I can’t wait."


End file.
